


A Touch Of Leather

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair Pulling, Leather, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was talk of Leather, Jeans and Hair pulling. This is the result and my gift to the wonderful, Saskia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> There was talk of Leather, Jeans and Hair pulling. This is the result and my gift to the wonderful, Saskia.

I let out a shaky breath as I walked out of the location for the Benedict photo shoot. I usually didn't really look at the men or women that came in but there was something about him that had entranced me. The way the clothes fell on his body, it was like they were made for him.

His leather gloved hands had been particularly distracting. He stretched his fingers and the leather creaked in a way that send a chill over my body. I swallowed hard and forced my eyes to move away from them. What was wrong with me? I'd never felt this aroused in a public setting but I couldn't help the way my body reacted.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I realized I'd forgotten my bag inside the house. I reached into my pocket for the keys. I was responsible for cleaning up and wrap up. I put the key into the lock and heard footsteps approaching. I turned and saw him walking towards me "Sorry. I think I forgot something inside. Would you mind if I come in?"

His voice stroked a desire deep inside. I wanted to jump him, have my way with him and fuck everything in my head that told me it was wrong "Oh.. S-sure" I said as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I walked up the steps and heard him follow behind me. His shoes tapping along the steps. I moved to grab my bag and felt his hand on my wrist before he pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my chest rising and falling quickly when I felt his gloved hands move up my arms and saw a smirk on his lips. He didn't respond, just looked at me before he pulled me up the stairs to the master bedroom "I must be dreaming" I thought as he pushed me against the wall "I see you like leather" He said as he stroked my face with his hand and I let out a moan.

That was the opening he needed to start running his hands down my body. I could hardly breathe as the leather ran over my exposed skin "Take them off" He said as he stepped back and watched me. He was still wearing the coat from the shoot but he'd changed into dark denim jeans. I licked my lips as I watched him then with shaky fingers I started removing my clothing.

He slowly walked backwards towards the bed as he kept his eyes on me. I kicked off my shoes then slipped off my pants before I stood back up, standing in just my underwear. He crooked his finger and I walked to him slowly, stopping in front of him and looking into his eyes as he took off my underwear then ran his fingers over body again.

"So beautiful" He said as he slowly ran his fingers over every inch of my skin. I could feel my knees wobble at his touches moved lower. He teased his fingers over my hips before he moved them between my legs. He leaned in and began to kiss at my chest as he slowly pressed a finger inside. I let out a gasp as the feeling of it inside me, I moaned and moved my hands to grip at his shoulders.

"...." No words came out when my mouth opened. I watched as he moved me into the bed, pulling off his coat before he started on his button down then undid the top button and fly of his jeans before getting onto the bed. He moved quickly, his fingers pressing back inside me as he watched with dark, hungry eyes.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now" He said as he pulled out his finger and brought it to my lips, pushing it inside my mouth. I licked and sucked on it hungrily and he growled as he watched me. He pulled his hand back and leaned in to kiss me. His tongue coaxing my mouth open as his hands moved my body to where he needed it to be. I whimpered and moaned in response to his kisses and fingers teasing at my nipples.

"Don't.. stop" I panted out when he pulled his mouth away. His hands disappeared from my body for a second before he brought them back, turning me over and having me get on my hands and knees. I panted and heard some rustling behind me before he guided my legs apart with his hand and pushed slowly inside. I let out a long moan, my head falling forward before it was suddenly pulled back, his hand tangled in my hair as he pushed inside and yanked on it.

"So tight. I knew you'd be" He whispered into my ear before he pulled back and slammed back inside me. My fingers dug into the bed sheets as he fucked in and out of me. His free hand running over my breasts, teasing at my sensitive nipples and causing me to thrust back against  
him.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax when he pulled on my hair, stopping "We're not done. You'll come when I let you" He said and bit down on my shoulder as he thrust back in, faster and deeper as he changed the angle. He kept repeating this.

Stopping, teasing me and thrusting inside me until I was close. He'd pressed me against one of the windows and fucked me, my legs wrapped around his waist, hands on his back as he fucked me. I needed to come so badly it hurt and he teased me, his finger rubbing against my clit fast before he stopped and moved me towards the table in the room and fucked me.

It went on and on and on until I felt like I would pass out from exhaustion. His stamina was amazing but I needed to come "Please.. I need" I said, shaking like a junkie that needed her next fix. He moved away from me and guided me back onto the bed "You beg so pretty" He said before I laid down and he spread my legs open and smirked. He pushed his fingers inside me and rubbed my clit with his finger quickly as he looked at me.

I cried out as he brought me closer and closer. I couldn't stop my body from responding to him, it vibrated with anticipation and when my orgasm hit it washed over me like no other had before. My fingers dug into the bed sheets and ripped at the material as my body arched hard. It felt like it lasted forever, my body falling back onto the bed.

"I.." I panted and swallowed hard as I watched him, his eyes still dark and full of want. He moved his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean before he caressed at my thighs "Hope you're not in a hurry" he said as he pulled me back to him. I licked my lips and leaned in to kiss him deeply. He was clearly going to be the death of me but what away to go.


End file.
